


Worth It

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Middle School, gerard is so awkward but that’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank meets the principal’s son for the first time
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn’t need baby Gerard and Frank making out in the principal’s office  
> Sorry if I used the wrong form of principal by the way, I never get it right  
> I was practicing with present tense here so forgive me if anything seems awkward

It’s not the first time Frank’s ended up in the principal's office, and it’ll be far from the last time. Usually he would complain, but he would agree, today, that his shoe flying off and knocking out a ceiling tile warranted more than detention. 

Frank is sitting in the chair at Principal Way’s desk, kicking his legs and waiting for her to return with some paperwork. He’s familiarized himself with the things on her desk at this point- the pictures of her sons and husband, the individual portraits of each. He knows she has two sons. He doesn’t know their names, but he knows that one is in eighth grade, and one is in fourth. 

He’s not much older- just a freshman- but he’s already earned the respect of most of the seniors with the way he lands in detention so often. It warrants a fist bump from the stoners when he walks into the classroom. 

Principal Way walks into the office, sighing. “Good news, Frank, you’re free.”

“What? Really?” He squints. “Are you okay?”

“I have to go pick my son up from school.” Principal Way sighs again. “Just...get back to class, try not to get in any trouble.”

It’s not a surprise to anyone when Frank ends up in the principal’s office yet again. At least it’s after lunch this time. 

While he waits, though, he’s accompanied by a different boy. Her son. He recognizes him from the pictures on her desk. 

The kid is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth slightly and staring down at his fingers, playing with a rubber band. It’s a little weird, but Frank won’t judge him. He has ADHD, he knows how hard it is to sit still. 

“Can I ask?” Frank asks, breaking the silence. “Why aren’t you in school?”

The kid looks up at him, scared eyes peering at him through a curtain of hair. “Panic attack.”

“Ah. Valid reasoning.” Frank held his hand out. “I’m Frank Iero, local delinquent.”

The corners of the kids lip twitch up. “Delinquent?”

“This is my second time in the principal’s office today, thanks for freeing me the first time.” Frank winks. 

“Um, you’re welcome, I guess.” The kid flicks his rubber band. “I’m Gerard.”

And Frank thinks. Because Gerard is actually kind of cute. It’s a cute name, a cute face. He’s a year older, yeah, and there’s a definite gap between middle school and high school, but Gerard is _really_ cute, and he’s alone in a room with him. 

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Frank asks. He figures that’s a good place to start.

“Um...no. I mean, I had a girlfriend in first grade, but like, that doesn’t count. I think.” Gerard bites his lip. “Have you?”

“Almost.” He got rejected. “How old are you?”

“I’ll be fourteen in a few weeks.”

So he’s thirteen. Almost fourteen. Not horrible. 

“What about you?” Gerard asks, and it takes Frank a minute to process the question. 

“I turned fifteen in October.”

“Oh.” Gerard clearly doesn’t know what to say. He brings his hand up to his mouth and sticks a few fingers in, not in, like, a _sexual_ way, more like, he’s just kinda chewing on them. 

Frank watches him gnaw on his fingers for a little bit before he speaks again. “Have you ever made out with anyone?”

Gerard freezes. He takes his fingers out of his mouth. “You can’t tell my mom.”

“I won’t.”

“I...okay, I…” Gerard glances at the door and lowers his voice. “I kissed a boy during a school dance.”

 _Oh._ So he’s actually into boys? Unless, “Was it a dare?”

“No. I mean, it might have been for him. But I liked it.” Gerard shuffles his feet. “Please don’t tell anyone that. I’m not out.”

“It’s alright, I get it. Coming out is hard sometimes.” Frank smiles reassuringly. “It’s easier in high school. There’s upperclassmen, you know? And if you’re coming here, there’s a really good GSA.”

Gerard seems to consider this. He nods. 

Frank is fucking dying here. He can’t hear anything outside the door, and the only thing he can focus on are Gerard’s pretty pink lips. “Wanna make out?”

Gerard’s mouth drops open. 

So Gerard is kind of a really good kisser. 

Frank doesn’t know _how,_ seeing as he’s literally only kissed one person and he’s in middle school so it was probably just a peck. But he’s got his tongue in Frank’s mouth and he’s just kind of. Going for it. 

Frank can barely keep up with it. 

He pulls away and brushes their lips together again, then pushes Gerard’s long black hair- it’s dyed, obviously from a box because the ends are fried- out of the way. He kisses his neck a bit, deciding that he really likes the way that Gerard makes these little noises, soft, breathless little noises that Frank is ashamed to say have his pants tightening. He shakes those thoughts off. They’re just kissing. 

Gerard’s hand tangles in Frank’s hair again, and he pulls him up to his lips, whining softly. Frank indulges him, kissing him until their lips feel bruised. He pulls away. 

Gerard blinks dumbly at him. His lips are swollen and pink. “So you’re…”

Frank waits for him to finish. 

“A really good kisser, I think.” Gerard blushes. “I don’t really know…”

“It’s fine,” Frank assures him. “You are too. Like, shit, babe, I didn’t expect that.”

He pretends he doesn’t see the way Gerard’s lips part at ‘babe.’

“Yeah, um…” Gerard tucks his hair behind his ear. “I know I’m young but...do you wanna like...get dinner or something? Or, see a movie, or-”

Frank silences him with another press of his lips. “A movie would be great. You live near the theatre?”

“No…”

“I do. We can walk, if you want.”

“How ‘m I gonna tell my mom?”

“Just, I dunno, tell her you’re taking your brother to the movies or whatever, he can come.”

Gerard wrinkles his nose. “I just met you, but you have the worst freaking ideas.” 

Frank laughs a little. “You can swear around me. How about I come pick you up? Or we can meet at Dunkin Donuts or something.”

“That sounds okay,” Gerard says. 

They barely have time to exchange phone numbers before Principal Way comes back, and honestly, Frank is really glad he got in trouble today. 

Totally worth it. 


End file.
